Moon And Sky
by khknight
Summary: She's the popular one. He's the cold loner. What happens when she has an interest in him? Will this affect her reputation? Will he gain a friend, or better...?
1. Chapter 1 All New

**Khknight: WOOH! I'M A FRESHMAN! AND I GOT A NEW STORY!**

**Sora: Congrats. And this story makes four.**

**Kairi: Quit making so many stories at once. You're gonna have a hard time.**

**Khknight: I DON'T TELL YOU HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!**

**Sora: Well, technically, since you write stories starring us, you do.**

**Khknight: SILENCE MINION!**

**Kairi: Discaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit.**

**Sora: On with the show.**

**Khknight -snap dancing- Lean wit it, rock wit it...**

**Moon And Sky**

**Chapter 1 All New**

Kairi opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned, jumped out of bed, and headed to her shower. After finishing her business, she walked to her closet. She chose and put on a small pink collar shirt, a black shirt under it, a pair of tight jeans going as low as right below her knees black belt, and a pair of white Phat Farm sneakers(she's one of the 'popular' kids, sue me). She ran down stairs to find her mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom" Kairi greeted. Her mom turned around and smiled.

"Morning sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. Kairi sat at the table, across from her dad who was reading the newspaper.

"Just toast with some orange juice." she requested sweetly.

"Make that 2 please honey." her dad replied after he put down the newspaper. Kairi's mom served the food and they ate. Kairi's dad picked up his suitcase and headed to the door.

"See ya dad." Kairi replied.

"Later honey." Kairi's mom added.

"Bye." Kairi's dad replied out the door. He closed the door as Kairi finished her orange juice. She could hear the car starting and driving away as she brought the dishes to the sink. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Bye mom. I'm off to school." Kairi replied as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." Kairi's mom replied as she washed the dishes while watching a soap opera. Kairi walked down the street, listening to her iPod Nano as she looked for her friends. She finally caught sight of them.

"Guys!" she called out. Her two friends turned and smiled. Kairi ran after them as they slowed down.

"Hey Kairi." Namine greeted.

"Hi! Hi!" Rikku greeted eagerly. Kairi shook her head.

"Did you have that cereal again?" Kairi asked.

"Nope! I'm just excited today. I heard that there's this new guy coming to school. Word's gone around that he's cuuuUUUuute!" Rikku explained. Kairi raised an eyebrow and Namine put her hands behind her head.

"Rikku, when will you learn? Every single rumor you tell us isn't true. How are we supposed to know it's real this time?" Namine asked. They walked onto their campus.

"Like this!" Rikku answered. She pointed at the principal's office. Kairi and Namine looked straight at it. A tall, spikey-haired boy was on his way to the principal's office. He turned around and took a breath. He turned around to his previous direction and entered. Kairi and Namine had their jaws open as Rikku squealed.

"OOOooh! He's so cute!" Rikku squealed, jumping up and down.

"He looks nice. He's cute, but he doesn't look like my type." Namine replied. Kairi shrugged and walked inside their school. Namine, Rikku, and Kairi walked up to their lockers, opened them, grabbed their stuff, and walked back outside. There, they found Tidus, Riku, Yuna, and a bunch of other kids. They sat and talked.

"Hey, new kid." Riku replied, pointing at a boy walking inside their school.

"We know." Namine replied. Riku raised an eyebrow. The bell rang and they walked to their classes.

**Free Period**

The popular group sat on the bleachers of the track field. They talked and ate their breakfast from the cafeteria. Kairi stared into the sky. She looked down and saw someone sitting under the bleachers. She lowered her head to take a closer look. It turned out to be the new kid. She shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey Kairi, you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay." Kairi replied blankly.

**8th Period**

Kairi sat in her Geometry Class, the only class where she didn't have any friends. The bell rang as a spikey-haired boy walked into the room. Kairi immediately sat up in shock. The boy walked over the teacher's desk and gave her a piece of paper. She shook his hand and pointed her finger to a desk. Kairi stared at the boy as he walked to a desk. To her surprise, he sat next to her. She sat silently as her teacher took attendance. Her teacher passed out a worksheet and the class got to work on it.

_Good, it's all review from yesterday. I really need to get some help and a good distraction from this guy._ Kairi thought. She silently worked on the worksheet.

"If you're wondering what my name is, it's Sora." the boy suddenly said. Kairi looked at him and he looked at her. He looked at her with no emotion, none at all. Kairi gulped and turned back to her work. She and Sora worked silently for the rest of the period. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff. She went outside and waited for Namine and Rikku. When they finally arrived, they walked and talked to their street. They waved good bye and went inside their homes. Kairi did her homework, ate dinner, and went straight to bed. However, she didn't go to sleep. She just kept on thinking. Finally, she went to sleep, stuck dreaming about the boy.

**Khknight: WEEEEEEE!**

**Sora: Still hyped about the dance the other day?**

**Khknight: -hopping up and down- WOOF!**

**Sora: I'll take that as a yes.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Impression's Everything

**Khknight: I'M GOING TO ASIA! To be more specific, THE PHILIPPINES!**

**Sora: Yawn.**

**Khknight: Well, I was going to bring you and the others with me, but, with that additude, I won't.**

**Kairi & Riku: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -start beating up Sora-**

**Khknight: Kairi, if you will.**

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own crap. GET BACK HERE SORA! -grabs neck-**

**Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY SPINE!**

**Moon and Sky**

**Chapter 2 First Impression's Everything**

Kairi waited outside her house for her friends. They were running late today. Finally, when they arrived, they ran as fast as they could to school. Sadly, they didn't make it in time.

"Ms. Akiro, Ms. Hatori, and Ms. Shikonu, thank you for joining us. This is your second tardy which means lunch duty today." Ms. Haronson, their homeroom teacher, said as they entered the room. They sat down and listened to the principal's announcements. When he finished, the bell rang and they headed to their next class.

**Free Period**

Kairi, Namine, and Rikku waited in line for their food. When they finally got it, they headed to the bleachers and met up with their usual group. Tidus was there ready to laugh and point at them.

"AHAHA! YOU HAVE TO DO LUNCH DUTY!" Tidus taunted them. Kairi turned red and sat down. She looked down to check if Sora was there. He was there eating his food. Kairi looked over to the group. Rikku was busy strangling Tidus while the others watched and laughed. She slowly snuck away and headed to under the bleachers.

"Hello!" she greeted Sora. Sora just stared at his food.

"Are you always this cheerful?" he asked blankly. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to be nice." she snapped quietly. Sora stood up.

"Why?" he asked, still emotionless. Kairi looked down and rubed her leg with her foot.

"Well, um..." Kairi started to turn red. Suddenly, she heard someone land behind her. She turned and Riku was there.

"Well, well. Kairi, who's your new friend?" he asked smoothly. He pushed her out of the way.

"Leave him alone Riku!" she demanded. Sora kept his blank face as Riku held his shirt and backed him up to the bleachers.

"Listen here bub, Kairi isn't one for you to be talking with. She's with us and you're, well, I don't know. Why don't you go hang with them?" Riku tried to intimidate him as he pointed to a group of emo people.

"Why do you even care?" Sora asked. Riku threw a punch next to Sora's head. Sora didn't blink. "What? Are you trying to scare me?" Sora said sarcastically. Riku threw another punch, this time directly to Sora's head. Sora ducked and ran for it. Riku ran after him and grabbed him by his shirt. He pulled him back, making him fall in the process. Sora got up and suddenly, a whole bunch of people were there chanting 'Fight!'. Kairi tried her best to cut through the crowd.

"Please! Stop! Riku!" she cried. Riku continued to throw punches at Sora. Sora continued to dodge them. Finally, the principal broke it up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled. He grabbed Sora's and Riku's hands. "You two are coming with me." he replied as he dragged them both to his office. Kairi ran after him.

"Please, sir. I can explain the whole thing!" she begged. The principal nodded and she followed him there.

**Principal Sokiro's Office**

"...and that's the whole thing." Kairi concluded. Riku jumped out of his chair.

"IT'S ALL A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" he snapped. The principal stood up, shoved Riku back into his seat, and sat back down.

"I see then, fine. You and Mr. Kanota may leave. As for you Mr. Draia, you and I are going to have a long talk." the principal replied. Kairi and Sora walked out into the hallway and they made their way back to the bleachers. Sora looked at her.

"Why did you help me?" he asked. Kairi looked back at him and smiled.

"'Cause that's what friends do!" she replied perkifully. Sora nodded and looked forward. Rikku and Namine ran up to them.

"So? So? What happened?" Rikku asked eagerly. Kairi shook her head.

"Ask Sora." she replied. She turned and jumped back. Sora was no where to be found. "But-but he was here a minute ago!" she exclaimed.

"So? Are you gonna tell us or not?" Namine asked annoyed. Kairi shook her head and turned back to her friends.

**Lunch**

Kairi sat with her two friends and discussed about Riku.

"I think he's jealous." Namine replied. Kairi turned red and shook her head.

"Well, I think he's just trying to keep the quo in order." Rikku replied before finishing her pizza. Kairi and Namine looked at her confused. She looked up and saw their expressions. "You know, keeping everyone in their right and seperate groups. Jocks, nerds, emos, populars, rejects, punks, skaters, rich kids, groups like that." she explained. Kairi and Namine nodded. The bell rang and everyone left the cafeteria. Kairi, Namine, and Rikku walked to the lunch lady and got their rags. They each got a seperate table and got to work. Unknown to them, someone else had volunteered for lunch duty. They picked up a rag and headed to a table. Kairi saw someone's arm wiping her table. She stopped and looked up. It was Sora.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. Sora kept his eyes on the direction of his wipes.

"Because, we're friends." he replied. Kairi smiled and continued her work. They finished their work and headed outside. Namine and Rikku ran off to the bleachers while Kairi walked with Sora. He held out a piece of paper in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked. She took the piece of paper.

"It's my email address. I have MSN too." he replied. Kairi nodded and smiled.

"Funny, I was about to ask you for that." she replied, then chuckled.

"I figured that you would." he joked. He smiled slightly. Kairi smiled bigger.

_I've never seen him smile before. This is a start. _she thought.

She ran off to the bleachers while Sora turned around and walked toward the front of the school.

**Khknight: I'll be leaving in about 8 days or so.**

**Sora: -holding suitcases- I'm ready!**

**Khknight: Who said I forgave you?**


	3. Chapter 3 Unwrapping A Package

**Khknight: Well, I'm in high school now.**

**Sora: -walks in with priest- We'll start praying for you now.**

**Khknight: Well, I would've been beat up on the first day of school, but look at that! I'm in one piece.**

**Sora: -pokes khknight- Wow, he's right.**

**Khknight: Kairi, if you will.**

**Kairi: Khknight doesn't own shit. -pokes khknight- For once, Sora's right.**

**Khknight: Okay, enough with the poking.**

**Riku: -pokes khknight- Poke.**

**Moon and Sky**

**Chapter 3 Unwrapping A Package**

Kairi woke up early and called her two friends. She immediately remembered their last mishap and decided to check on them. They were already eating breakfast and were going to get ready for school afterwards. She shrugged and hopped into the bathroom. After, she ran to her closet and picked out some clothes. She decided on a black short sleeve top, a small denim skirt, a brown leather belt, and her same pair of white Phat Farm sneakers. She ran downstairs to find her parents eating breakfast.

"You're up early." her dad said upon her arrival. Kairi put on a confused look. She looked at a nearby clock.

6:42.

"I thought your classes start at 8:00." her mom commented. Kairi nodded.

"They do." she added. Her mom nodded as well.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?" she asked. Kairi walked to the kitchen and brought out the contents of her breakfast.

"I'll just grab some cereal." she replied. She put the contents in a bowl and put them away. She sat at the table and began to eat away. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kairi put down her spoon and answered the door. There stood Namine and Rikku.

"Ready to go, Kairi?" Rikku asked. Kairi shot her a funny look.

"I'm still eating breakfast." she replied. She looked at a clock. "And school starts in an hour." She welcomed Namine and Rikku. They sat down on the couch and watched MTV. Kairi finished up her breakfast and grabbed her bag. "Mom! We're leaving!" she yelled through the house.

"Have a good day sweetie!" her mom yelled back. The three walked out the door and they made their way to school.

"So, why are we heading to school this early?" Kairi asked. Rikku giggled.

"Well, there are two reasons." she replied.

"Which is...?" Kairi asked. Rikku giggled again.

"One, I'm going to look for the hot foreign exchange student." she added. Rikku giggled again. Namine and Kairi shook their heads. "Oh, and we got some info on Sora from Yuna, Tidus's girl." she added again.

"Which is...?" Kairi asked again.

"Oh, when Sora is at school. For some reason, he's always at school early. You should go and ask him out!" Rikku exclaimed. Kairi's face filled with red.

"No! No! No! We hardly know each other!" she said while waving her hands no. Rikku just smirked.

"Well, one of you is going to ask each other out anyway! Might as well now!" she protested. Kairi thought about it.

_That's probably true. And Sora is opening up to me. And I have interest in him- Wait! Why am I thinking about this! We're nothing more than friends! That's right. Nothing, but friends. Just keep telling yourself that Kairi. _she thought. Namine waved her hands in front of her face.

"Hello! Kairi! Earth to Kairi!" she yelled to her. Kairi continued to orbit in space. Suddenly, she walked into a traffic light pole and fell backwards. Rikku and Namine burst out laughing. Kairi got up and brushed herself off.

"Any marks?" she asked. Rikku looked at her very closely. She backed up and smiled.

"Nope! Not one!" she exclaimed. Rikku looked forward and her jaw fell open.

"What is it?" Namine asked. Kairi and Namine looked in Rikku's direction. Rikku hopped up and down and clapped her hands.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE NEW FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT!" she cheered. They saw a tall, blonde and long haired guy walking into the principal's office. "OOOHHH! I'm gonna go introduce myself!" she quickly replied before she ran off.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff in my locker." Namine replied before leaving. She began to walk, but suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Sora should be wandering somewhere near the bleachers." she quickly added. She walked into the main building, leaving Kairi to her own business. Kairi walked down to the bleachers and looked around.

Nothing.

She sighed and sat under the bleachers. She looked up and smiled. There sat Sora, reading a book. She immediately rushed up to the bleachers.

"Hi!" she greeted after sitting next to him. Sora simply waved and looked at her. "Whatcha reading?" she asked. She looked over, trying to read some of it. Sora closed it and shoved it into his bag.

"Just some teenage drama. I got nothing else to read at home." he replied. He sat back and looked at the sky.

"So..." Kairi started. Sora looked at her.

"Hm...?"

"I was wondering, would you like to hang out with me at the mall this saturday? I'm free." she asked. _Please! Please say yes! _she screamed in her head. Sora sat up and kept his normal face.

"Sure. I'll see ya at the entrance at 9:00 A.M." he replied. Kairi smiled.

"Okay then! See ya! I'm gonna go run to my locker!" she quickly replied before running off. Sora slightly smiled as he watched her leave.

**Saturday Morning**

Kairi hopped out of bed at 7:00 A.M. She quickly got to the bathroom and out in a flash. She dried off her hair and ran to her closet. She picked out a brown t-shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and her same pair of shoes. She quickly put on some make-up and ran down stairs. She grabbed a slice of toast and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going this early?" her mother asked. Kairi openned the door.

"I'm meeting a friend at the mall! Bye mom!" she quickly answered before running out the door. Her mom smirked and put her hands her husband's shoulders, who was reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Honey, I think our little girl has a boyfriend." she squealed. He looked up at her and gave her a kiss.

"I was your 4th boyfriend, right?" he asked. She thought about it.

"I think so."

Meanwhile, Kairi was on a bus going to the mall. There, she got off and made her way to the entrance. There sat Sora, sitting near the water fountain.

"Hi!" she greeted. "Ready?" she asked. Sora stood up. He was wearing a dark brown t-shirt, a pair of dark blue denim shorts, and a pair of dark grey sneakers. Kairi's eyes grew big. _Wow, I didn't even know he would dress like this. I'll ask him about it later._ she thought. Sora waved his hands over her face.

"What are you waiting for? We gonna go or not?" he asked. Kairi shook herself out of her daydream and nodded. They entered the large mall and were off.

**Later**

Kairi and Sora went to almost every single store. Kairi bought at least one bag of clothes from each clothing store while Sora just bought a couple shirts and a belt at Hot Topic. Kairi was trying on some, as she put it, gothic apperal there and showing it to Sora. He simply smiled at each outfit while Kairi giggled at herself. Anyway, they were now eating lunch at the food court. Let's go into detail.

Kairi was eating a salad while Sora had a soda.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Kairi asked after swallowing part of her salad. Sora rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine." he replied. He began to rub his eyes slightly quicker.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked. Sora stopped.

"Yeah, my contacts are just irritating me." he answered. She gave him a strange look.

"You wear contacts?" she asked. Sora took out a small container.

"No, I keep them as a souvenier. Of course I do!" he replied. He removed his contacts and put them in the container. He showed her gray eyes.

"Whoa, those are some cool eyes!" she exclaimed. Sora shook his head. "Were you born like that or what?" she asked. Sora sighed.

"I got them in an incident." he whispered to her. Kairi gave him the strange look again.

"Care to explain?" she asked. Sora sighed again.

**Flashback**

Sora was working with his girlfriend, Garnet, in his room with a project. His mother was cooking dinner and his father was drinking in front of the TV.

"Honey! Time for-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sora's father snapped. Sora's mother stomped it into the living room and turned off the TV. "TURN IT BACK ON YOU STUPID WHORE!" he yelled.

"You do nothing, but drink and watch TV!" she snapped. Sora's father got up and punched her. Sora heard the noise looked outside. His father was beating up his mother.

"Call the police!" he yelled to Garnet. She nodded and took out her cellphone. Sora ran to the living room and tackled his father. "Mom! Run!" he cried while holding his father down. She nodded 'no' and Sora's father threw Sora into a wall. He made his way to his wife and grabbed an empty beer bottle. He smashed it against the wall and slit her throat. Sora got back up and threw a punch to his father. He saw this coming and struck him across the eyes. Sora fell to the ground with blood flowing from his eyes. Garnet ran to Sora, just as his father was getting ready to finish him off. She kneeled down and shielded Sora as he struck her instead Finally, the police blasted through the doors. They got Sora's father under arrest and took a look at the place.

"Someone! Call an ambulence! We got three victims here!" one police officer called. Soon, the ambulences came and Sora and his mother were on their way to the hospital.

**End Flashback**

"So, my dad is doing life in the county jail." Sora explained. Kairi had a concerned look on her face.

"What happened to your mom and Garnet?" she asked. Sora took a deep breath.

"My mother died within 20 minutes of being slit in the throat. Garnet died on the spot. She was hit where her heart was." he answered sadly. Kairi's expression got more unhappy.

"And you?" she asked.

"I should be blind, but they fixed my eyes. I'm just colorblind now." he replied.

"I see. I'm sorry for bringing it up." she apoligized. Sora shook his head.

"It's okay. It just bothers me that I can't see color again. Everything is just shades of grey, black, and white." he explained. "So, I live with my grandmother. She always worries about me since her own son went berserk on his own family, but I always reassure her."

"That's good." she replied. Kairi looked down. "I wonder what it's like. To see everything without color." Sora gave her a slight smile.

"It's quite alright for me." he reassured. Kairi looked up and smiled. Sora looked around.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever gone ice skating?"

**Later**

Sora and Kairi were on the ice rink with Sora skating in circles around Kairi. She was standing as if she were a statue.

"C'mon, it's easy." Kairi stood still.

"I'm not moving!" she snapped.

"Trust me. I learned how to do it at a snow resort once." he tried to reassure.

"Snow resort?" she questioned.

"My grandma was visitting some relatives and i decided to take up a part time job there. Now c'mon!" he exclaimed. Kairi took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Hey! I'm doing it! I'm ice skating!" she exclaimed. Sora skated next to her.

"At the speed of a snail." he added. She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to go faster. She ended up falling on her butt. Sora smiled at her.

"Meanie!" she snapped at him.

"Watch me." Kairi watched his moves carefully. She got back up and did the same.

"You're a fast learner. I guess you aren't so dumb after all." Sora responded.

"I know. Wait a-" she skated right into a wall and fell backwards. Sora smiled. He just bursted out laughing on the spot. Kairi got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Meanie!" she countered before sticking her tongue out at her. They left the ice rink and took a break on a bench. "Y'know, that's the first time I ever saw or heard you laugh." Kairi suddenly said. Sora didn't look at her.

"I don't want to have many friends. If I did, they would want to know everything about me and then they would end up worrying about me all the time, like I'm suspecting you will now." he explained. Kairi gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I won't" she reassured. Sora turned red.

"Um, Kairi?"

"Hm?

"I can't breath."

"OH! SORRY!" Kairi apoligized. She let go and they walked around the mall again. Kairi caught sight of Namine and Rikku and dragged Sora over.

"Kairi!" Rikku yelled at her. Rikku and Namine gave her a hug while Sora stood in the background. Namine caught sight of him and waved. He waved back.

"Uh, Kairi? I gotta go. I'm going to go grab some stuff for my grandma." Sora told Kairi before leaving. She nodded, he grabbed his bags, and left. Namine and Rikku gave Kairi big smiles.

"What?"

"YOU ASKED HIM OUT! YOU ASKED HIM OUT!" they cheered over and over. Kairi immediately turned red.

"No! No! We just hung out today!" she responded while waving her hands 'no'. Namine and Rikku raised their eyebrows.

"Sure." Namine replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth!" Kairi snapped. Rikku and Namine just giggled while Kairi shook her head. They dragged her around the mall for the rest of that day.

**Khknight: Well, that was a long chapter.**

**Sora: Now get to your homework young man! -points to khknight's room-**

**Khknight: You got homework too ya idiot! You even got more than me!**

**Sora: -looks at backpack full of papers and books- Right.**

**Khknight: YOU TOO! -points to Kairi and Riku-**

**Kairi & Riku: AW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Connection

**Khknight: I thank God for school breaks. Even if it's short, like Thanksgiving break!**

**Everyone: -sitting at dining table-**

**Sora: Pass the ham please.**

**Riku: -throws pig at him-**

**Sora: -squawks like a turkey- -falls backwards after catching pig-**

**Khknight: -ahem- Well, I'm glad this thanksgiving is turning out well. Kairi? If you will.**

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own anything. Pass the mashed potatoes.**

**Khknight: -grabs bowl full of mashed potatoes- Passing.**

**Sora: -pig on top and face turning blue- Can't...breathe...**

**Moon and Sky**

**Chapter 4 Connection**

Sora and Kairi spent lunch together one day. She had a salad and he had a drink. Rikku and Namine smiled happily at this sight. However, Riku was getting angrier by the second.

"How dare he come in contact with her." he growled. Rikku and Namine shot disgusted looks at him.

"Leave them alone, Riku." Rikku growled back. Namine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's nice to see them happy." Namine added. Riku shook his head. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey Rikku, that guy you like is over there." he replied, pointing at him at a seperate table. Rikku's eyes shaped into hearts. She ran over and started a conversation.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Namine wondered. Riku kept his eyes glued on Sora and Namine. He detested their friendship more everyday.

"How can they be friends?! She's a prep and he's an emo. It's basically illegal for members of seperate cliques to interact!." he explained. Again, Namine shook her head.

At where Sora and Kairi were, they continued to eat their lunch and talk, absolutely unaware of their audience.

"Kairi? Can I ask you something?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied as she finished her salad. Sora turned away.

"Would you," he started hesitantly,"like to accompany me to a visit to my mother?" Kairi dropped her fork.

_H-his mo-mother?! Okay, Kairi. Clear your head and decide. Stay calm. Stay calm. _she thought. Kairi pulled together words in her head and spoke.

"I would be honored." she replied. Sora smiled slightly and looked down.

"We'll leave on Saturday. I'll pick you up." he replied. She nodded and sipped her drink.

Elsewhere, their plan was heard. All of it, by Rikku, Namine, and Riku. After lunch, the trio met behind the gym.

"Aha! I know what he's planning!" Riku said, pointing his finger in the air.

"Yeah? What's that Smartass Holmes?" Namine replied smartly.

"He clearly wants her to be his girlfriend so he's going to introduce him to his mother for approval!" he theorized. Rikku and Namine thought for a minute.

"Actually, that may be true." Rikku commented. Namine nodded in agreement.

"Should we follow? Just to make sure?" she asked. Riku immediately nodded.

"We have to. Kairi's at stake here. We gotta protect her." he replied. Rikku shook her head.

"I can't make it." she stated. Namine and Riku replied with confused expressions.

"Why not?" Namine asked. Rikku grinned.

"I got a date with Gippal! He's so cute when he's shy!" she cheered. She skipped away grinning.

"Who's Gippal?" Riku asked. Namine slapped him.

"You're such an idiot." she replied.

**Saturday**

Sora picked up Kairi in the morning. Both of them wore black and white. They hopped in his car and drove off. Little did they know, they were about to be followed.

"Ready?" Riku asked. Namine nodded. "Let's go then." he pulled out of a nearby street and followed Sora. Soon, they merged into the highway. The whole time, they hid behind traffic. Eventually, they exited and turned right. Then, they stopped after a few miles. Riku was surprised by their destination.

"A graveyard?" Riku asked. Namine thought.

"Maybe his mom works as a cop and is investigating a case." she theorized. Riku shrugged.

"We won't find out sitting here." he replied. They got out and silently and slowly followed Sora and Kairi. They walked up to a gravestone and kneeled. Riku and Namine hid behind a bush. Sora laid a bouquet of flowers and prayed. Kairi did the same.

"What's going on?" Riku asked. Namine got angry and slapped him.

"Don't you get it you moron? His mother kicked the bucket!" she exclaimed quietly. Riku grew melancholy. This whole time he detested him. But he had no parents. How could he be so cruel in this time?

Sora silently shed a tear. "Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'll be better this time. I'll take care of grandma." he said. Kairi watched and smiled at him. He stood up and took her hand. They left for another gravestone while Riku and Namine got up and walked over to the gravestone and read the inscription.

Chidori Kanota

Febuary 10, 1968-April 25, 2006

Loving Mother, Angelic Woman

May God Welcome You Into His Kingdom

Riku took a breath and picked himself up. They followed Sora and Kairi again and hid behind another bush.

Sora kneeled and laid another bouquet of flowers. He and Kairi prayed.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Garnet. It was my fault you died. I'll protect her this time. I will protect Kairi. _he told her in his mind. They left and went back to his car. Riku and Namine got up and read the inscription.

Garnet Alexienia

June 22, 1990-April 25, 2006

Precious Jewel, Invaluable Daughter

Rest In Peace Sweet Angel

Namine silently shed tears. Riku kept his hair over his eyes.

"So, he lost two people. His mother and a friend." he started. He revealed his eyes. They were watering. "I'm such a horrible person." he let his emotions out and cried with Namine. He sniffed and wiped their tears away. "I gotta be a better person. I gotta make it up to him. C'mon, let's go, Namine." he replied. Namine got up and followed him.

Sora and Kairi got to their car and Kairi jumped in. Sora looked back. He frowned at his lost ones. Before getting back in the car, he looked once more. He saw his mother, smiling and Garnet, smiling too.

"Be strong, my son." his mother seemed to say.

"Take care of her, Sora." Garnet appeared to add.

Sora's eyes teared up, he smiled, and nodded. He got in his car and they drove off. As they drove, Kairi took a look at Sora. He appeared calm, but she could see on the inside, he was heartbroken. She felt pity for him.

_Don't worry Ms. Kanota and Garnet, I'll help him._ she told them in her head.

**Khknight: Well, there goes Thanksgiving. -puts on santa hat- WHOO!!!!! WINTER'S HERE!!! WITH CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

**Sora: -bursts through door with boxes- I got the decorations.**

**Kairi: -follows with small box- I got the recipes**

**Riku: -follows with red face and very large box- FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! I GOT THE FRIKKIN TREE!!!! HELP ME!!! -falls backwards and turns blue with box on top of him-**


End file.
